Liar
by superdope
Summary: She curses as the tears fall unto the pillow clutched in her shaking arms, openly disobeying her. Gracefulshipping. MikuNagi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Argh! Late contest entry is late. For Music Intuition's contest. I'm just doing this for fun. I don't expect to win or anything.**

**I'm gonna use their Japanese names. And So Wallace is Mikuri and Winona is Nagi.**

**Shipping: Gracefulshipping**

**Summary: She curses as the tears fall unto the pillow clutched in her shaking arms, openly disobeying her.**

_Liar_

They say that life goes on. That no matter what happens, time will continue to flow.

Is that true for someone whose life has come to a standstill? Who dwells in the bittersweet memories of the past when the future refuses to remain paused? For someone who lost everything on a night of hot jealousy?

Thunder rolls in the distance, waking her up from a deep slumber. She sighs in annoyance as the rain cascades down unto her window, creating an irregular rhythm that reminds her of her hatred of storms. Flying is terribly difficult when there's a chance of getting struck by lightning.

And her heart ignites in a familiar pain as she remembers that he always loved the rain, and she wonders if it's raining wherever the Champion is. If perhaps, he's thinking of her. And soon, the bitter fire spreads to her throat, engulfing it in agonizing and dreadful pangs until she can hardly swallow.

She reminds herself that she must remain strong. But a disbelieving voice in the back of her mind whispers that her charade won't last forever. That she can't go on pretending everything's all right. That she cannot truly mask the pain that eats away at her each stormy night, until there is nothing but an empty shell.

It's hard to ignore that voice.

She brings to mind that it was _herself_ who ended their relationship. _Herself_ who decided the bittersweet mixture of elated joy and depressing jealousy must come to a halt. So it must be _herself_ that remained strong, never wavering in her decision, never giving in to bitter desires of the past.

But the salty tears are budding in the corner of her eyes. She blinks, hoping to dismiss them, but when she reveals her lavender orbs, the tears are plentiful. Clutching her pillow tightly to her chest, she attempts to squeeze the hot and sour pain out, promising she won't cry.

"_Liar!_" she yells to herself, throat hoarse, her insult coming out like a pathetic croak. The tears start to roll down her pale cheeks, leaving pearl pink tear-tracks. She curses as the tears start to fall unto the pillow clutched in her shaking arms, openly disobeying her.

She was always a liar.

She wasn't ready to end their relationship.

She wasn't ready to cut the ties.

She wasn't ready to move on.

She wasn't truthful when she said she was strong.

She wonders if the fragile, fluttering thing inside her chest can really store such bitter emotions. Surely the heart can, for what else can make her pain so badly?

She tells herself that life goes on, and she'll get over him.

And yet she can't forget the nights they shared, gazing at the stars. And yet, she won't let go of the memories. The feeling that she was falling, only to be safely found in Mikuri's arms.

She tries to forget him -for surely the Champion has done the same- but she'll never forget his soft smile, and deep blue eyes, endless in a sense, that made her want to be lost forever, as long as he was there with her.

She tells herself she'll never cry over him again in a bitter and fruitless attempt to comfort her broken self.

But Nagi knows next time a storm encompasses both the skies and her fragile heart in dark, painful clouds, she'll be calling herself a liar.

**A/N: Shot one-shot is short. But that's the way I wanted it.**

**Well, I've never written an more angsty story in my life. This is the first fic I've ever written that doesn't have at least ONE positive event. NOT EVEN ONE. So consider the barriers and borders of my sweet fluffiness broken and the walls of happiness transcended. I have finally opened my eyes to a different genre and have stepped out of ym comfort zone as a write. I have witnessed a different side of literature. And that's what Music Intuition's "Breaking Free" contest was all about. **

**Thanks, Music Intuition.**


	2. aN

Go now to youtube. Type in: Layne Muffins into the search bar.

Click the video titled: Layne Muffins: 2012


	3. Love is In the Air

**A Rather Important Message:**

Hello, my readers! I'm here with high hopes that you're interested in writing beautiful, or ghastly, drabbles, one-shots, poems, and whatever else! The reason being, I'm hosting a contest! A Pokémon shipping contest to be exact.

Layne Muffin's Fanon Contest:

_Love is In the Air_

**The shipping you choose does not have to be from any 'verse of Pokémon specifically. It can be manga, anime, or even game! However, it must be a shipping that you've never written for, and a cross-shipping.**

For more information, either check out my profile or go to my youtube channel.


End file.
